


Badass 2: Team Free Purgatory

by Mystical_Light6



Series: Team Free Will [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Purgatory, Season/Series 08, Season/Series 08 Spoilers, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Light6/pseuds/Mystical_Light6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Badass. Season 8 After the run in with Leviathan, the group takes a moment to rest. In which the boys build a fire, Dean gives Castiel a new nickname and there's five minutes of safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badass 2: Team Free Purgatory

The Leviathan were finally gone and the trio had to run as far away from the clearing in which they had appeared as they could. They finally stopped when Dean stumbled over a loose tree root and almost fell flat on his face. Everyone took a minute to breathe after that.

"Whose turn is it to get the firewood?" Dean asked between huffs of breath.

"Yours," both Benny and Cas said at the same time, and then looked at each other. It went on for several tense minutes. While no one was saying anything, Dean left shaking his head as he went.

Castiel was the first one to look away. Benny counted that as a win.

"So Sparky," Benny said, speaking to Castiel but not looking at him as the angel went about trying to create wards to protect them, "how is it that you and Dean are so buddy-buddy?"

"Excuse me?" Castiel asked distracted.

Benny shrugged his shoulders. "How does a human meet an angel such as yourself?"

Likewise, Castiel shrugged and said as though it were no big deal, "In hell."

A gust of wind blew at their backs.

"Hell as in...?"

"I raised Dean from forty years of perdition. We became close after I turned my back on my brethren and heaven to assist in stopping the Apocalypse."

"Apoca-what?"

"The _Apocalypse._ Obviously," the third voice said.

Both vampire and angel turned to see that the human had returned weighed down by several large, easily flammable sticks.

"You know, fire and brimstone...well, more like blood and annoying assed angels trying to ride me and my brother's skin."

"Boy, I have missed a lot since going away," Benny said, walking to Dean and relieving him of his burden.

The two of them placed the sticks on the ground in a big pile and Castiel walked around it before clenching his hand into a fist and starting a fire.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Benny asked. "A fire so out in the open?"

"You cold?" Dean asked stretching out the kinks in his back.

"No."

"Well, I am. And since it's my ass you want to ride out of here on then I need to be taken better care of - starting with fire."

Benny rolled his eyes in Castiel's direction as the angel took a seat and began warming his hands. Dean took a seat fairly close to him and continued on his earlier topic.

"We were Team Free Will, Cas, my brother and I."

"I was 'Mr. Comatose'," Castiel commented.

Dean nodded and took out one of his knives and started sharpening it on a rock he pulled out of his other pocket. "My brother was 'The Ex-Blood Junkie' and I was 'The High School Dropout with Six Bucks to my Name'."

"How was your brother a blood junkie?" Benny asked, sitting on the other side of the otherwise small campfire.

"He drank demon blood and had weirdo psychic demon powers."

"Then there was Bobby," Castiel added.

"Right - he called himself… 'Lord Badass'."

"Bobby?"

"Father figure."

"Well it sounds like I missed out on something special over there," Benny said looking up at the sky.

"Nah," Dean said, "If we'd met - I probably would've killed you."

Benny chuckled. "That is true, brother."

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Earlier, you called the vampire 'The Undead Blood Junkie'..."

Dean didn't miss the fact that Castiel continued to call Benny the vampire even after he'd saved his life but he let it go. "Right?"

Castiel shrugged. "Are we a new Team Free Will?"

Dean opened his mouth and gaped like a fish before Benny's chuckle was answer enough. "I guess we are, Sparky."

"Please do not call me Sparky again," Castiel said to Benny before turning back to Dean. "Dean may I be Captain -"

"No Cas, you cannot be 'Captain Badass'."

"Why not?" Castiel asked, sounding remarkably like a gravelly-voiced child.

"Have a little imagination, angel," Benny drawled, "Bone up and make up your own group name."

"But Dean gave you one already and as I am no longer comatose and it is doubtful there is even one dollar among us..."

"'Bright Badass'," Dean suddenly blurted out. No one said anything though Benny was trying hard not to laugh. Humans….

"'Bright Badass'?" Castiel said, making a face like he was tasting expired milk.

"You're pretty bright yourself there, human," Benny said.

"Shut up, Benny," Dean said before turning back to an expectant Castiel. Thinking it over for a few more minutes and after a few more eye-rolls, Dean finally had it figured out. "Fine - Benny, you're still the 'Undead Blood-Junkie'."

"Thank you kindly," he said, tipping a nonexistent cap in his direction.

"Cas - you're the 'Brighter Badass Seraphim'."

That seemed to please the angel as he nodded. "And you Dean?"

"I'm the 'Bright Badass Human'," Dean said through a yawn. "This would be the minute where we'd take a celebratory drink...something alcoholic..."

"Right."

After several more minutes of quiet, Dean finally dropped all pretenses and laid his head down onto Castiel's lap, falling fast asleep. Silently Benny and Castiel kept watch and after some time Castiel began to run his fingers through Dean's hair and scalp soothingly.

"Why do you want to be 'badass' so badly?" Benny asked out of the blue.

"Because," Castiel said, looking Benny in the eye, "in Dean's eyes – it's a statement of endearment."

Though there wasn't much that either one of them could do during the "daylight" hours, when Dean needed sleep it was fine for them to put aside whatever differences they might have and watch out for the human who meant their freedom from this horrible land of blood and bone and darkness.


End file.
